Alice in the land of the gods
by eve eversoul
Summary: a girl who no one knows, a destiny unknown. Follow her through an adventure unlike any other. Ask your self if this was you what would you do? their are encounters with the Percy gang and lots of monsters, Rated T for precaution hope you like it. This happen right before the last olympian and ends after it.
1. Chapter 1: not the norm

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

* * *

**Prologue  
**

I am Alice Lockhart two weeks ago I ran away ( or as I like to put it escaped ) from my foster parent`s home, were I was abused. so I finely had enuf packed up and walked out but now I think I should have stayed, I would have... if I knew what was waiting at my destination. word to the wise never go alone especially if you're not 100% human.

I`m Alice Lockhart and I`m not in my world any more.

**chapter1: Not the Norm**

It was a nice day sun shining birds singing and me finely free of that horrible house and terrible foster parents, no I was on my way to new york city were I can do whatever without any supervision what so ever. so now it about six p.m. and I stop in a park and check my computer ( no way was I traveling without a portable map) when I heard a growl from behind me, my first thought is since when are there wild animals in a new york city park now granted I should have thought about how to get away, but I was curious about what was growling at me.

But I never would have guessed that there was what looked like an over grown cow with a human body ( note it's the minotaur) so I was frozen till it lashed out at me, but lucky for me I used to take tie kwan do, or I would have been dead by now. So I dodged and ran for my life, right when I got out of the park I run straight in to a boy who looks to be my age ( so around fifteen to six teen, by the way I`m fifteen) with dark hair, sea green eyes and not to shabby a frame.

" Ow, what are you doing, running like that." The boy says when I knock him down. "Sorry I wasn`t looking where I was going" I tried to hide the terror in my eyes from before, but I could tell he saw it by the look he was giving me. In an attempt to get away before he asked I tried to run around him but he was back in front of me like I hadin`t even moved. "What are you so scared of it's not like I would harm you and if some one is chasing you I can help" He was so sincere but i couldn't, wouldn't involve an innocent bystander.

Then out of nowhere the cow man (minotaur) roared and attacked us, I was frozen when he was already in action. I did a double take when I saw him pull a sword from nowhere. Then he charged the thing and with one strike it disintegrated. I needed an explanation."ARE YOU INSAINE RUNNING AT A MONSTER LIKE THAT, AND WERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET A SWORD, I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW OR I`M GANA BEAT THE LIVEING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF YOU" I then cooled of a bit and said sorry.

"Its alright I get why you freaked out I would to if I was you,... where's your hose i`ll walk you home" I know he saw my discomfort because he backed off the subject. "I ran away a few days ago" He visibly brighten when I told him. He asked me if I have a place to stay, I said that I didn't and he said that I could stay with him and his mom, it sounded nice and I wanted to know what gust happened, so I went with him. Where did my normal life away from home go, because I know this is in no universe the norm, so now my not the norm life begins, why did it have to be me.

**The Next**** Day...**

I woke up wondering where I was when I remembered last night, I jolted up and looked around, it looks like no ones there. So I looked for a restroom once I found one I looked in the mirror at my pale face, auburn hair, and deep violet eyes which was the most prominent part of me. I heard sound in the room were I was asleep, so I sneak back and see the boy, who I now know is called Percy, his mom and two other teens one I could see had brown curly hair, and a goatee. the other one who was a girl had blond hair, and cloud gray eyes that had a look of someone with very high intelligence. I was so deep in thought that I jumped when Percy spoke." You can come sit down you know we wont bite" I mumbled and said " I was not scared I was gust seeing who was talking" The blond nodded in approval for some reason. Then Percy began "Now let's get to business about last night"

* * *

**This is my first ever fanfic so please tell me how I did I would really appreciate it and sorry for misspellings I`m a dyslexic so its hard to spell **

**thanks for reading hope you liked it and theirs more to come so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: I jump out a window

**chapter 2: I jump out a window  
**

Right when I sit down I could tell Percy and the blond where together, mostly by the way they where siting close to each other. " So" Percy says as he starts the introduction " The blond siting next to me is Annabeth, and the guy over there is Grover." "Hi" I reply weakly. Then Percy began talking " Ok now to more pressing matters the events of last night, first do you know what it was that attacked you?" "Yes it was a cow man." I replied. They face palmed.

"That would be the Minotaur." " ...Oh" "Yeah, it`s a monster in Greek mythology which gets us to the point, we think you are like us, a demigod." he deadpanned. I stared at them thinking they can't be serious, this was to crazy. " Your kidding right?" I asked hopefully. "No were 100% serious." well that proves it, there crazy, now all I have to do is find a way to get away from them, gust one small problem, I was in one said crazy person`s house. I looked towards the window, they would never be able to catch me if I took that route, so I thought why not, not like I haven`t done crazier things right?

So I jumped out the window as Percy and the other two teens yelled after me. As I fell I grabbed the fire escape and flipped off, then landed in a roll, stud and kept running till I was as far away from that street as possible.


End file.
